The present invention relates to an apparatus for squeezing fluid out of a collapsible tube which closes the outlet of the collapsible tube when does no work and, which opens the outlet of the collapsible tube and simultaneously squeezes fluid out of the collapsible tube.
When cleaning the teeth with a toothbrush, people tends to squeeze the toothpaste with one end and holds the toothbrush with the other hand. However, it is difficult to accurate control the output amount of paste when squeezing the toothpaste by hand. If an excessive pressure is give to the toothpaste, an excessive amount of paste will be squeezed out of the toothpaste.